


Artificial Stimulation

by orphan_account



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Comeplay, Dom Pathfinder, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, M/M, Overstimulation, Path is a brat, Path loves his boyfriend, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sub Revenant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:14:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25821232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Path tries something new on Rev
Relationships: Pathfinder & Revenant (Apex Legends), Pathfinder/Revenant (Apex Legends)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 89





	Artificial Stimulation

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this very quickly. I hope you enjoy! :)

No one ever really thought that Revenant would ever end up with Pathfinder. Not even Revenant. 

But ever since that day when Path finally had the courage to ask out Revenant, Revenant’s whole view on the world changed. Suddenly, everything didn’t seem so gloomy. But of course, he still had the facade of a deep, foul bot on the outside. And while he would never tell anyone, Path made him… happy, to say the least. 

It took Revenant by surprise, the first time Path asked to have sex. The question came out of nowhere. They had just finished getting situated with hand holding in public, and for Path to suddenly ask this random question, it just made no sense. 

While it didn’t make sense at the time, Rev understands now. Path had the libido of a rabbit. Once he found a lover, the only thing on his mind was sex and things he could do to spice it up. The bot wanted to do nothing but fuck after their first time. 

Usually after the first few rounds, Revenant would be too tuckered out to continue, and Pathfinder would usually have to carry out the rest of the act. Path somehow had the stamina to have sex for hours on end, but Rev was the total opposite. 

Sex with Path is always an adventure. Path always wanted to try new things: use different attachments, toys, and kinks on his lover. Rev was always up to the challenge, even if they usually left him in various, complex positions. Of course, Path would always ask if Rev was okay. He never wanted to make his boyfriend uncomfortable while having sex. That would just take the fun out of it!

This time wasn’t as different as the others, but it soon would be. 

Path didn’t tell Rev what he wanted to do, but if he ever got uncomfortable, he wanted Rev to tell him. Rev agreed, but something malicious grew within Path. He could feel it. 

Revenant lays on the bed, legs messily splayed open. Soft whimpers could be heard from the thinner legend. 

“Oh come on, Revy. Don’t tell me you're already tired. We just started, after all!”

Path has his valve attachment installed and is mercilessly bouncing on Rev’s cock.

“Ah,” Rev moans, “trust me. I have way more in me. Just watch.” 

Loud moans can be heard coming from both legends. Path’s screen is brightly lit up, displaying a heart-eyes, smiling emoticon. 

Rev loves Path’s screen. It lets him know just how much he loves him, even if he would never say it aloud. Even when, most of the time, Path’s emotions were extremely evident, he loved looking at those faces. It’s the closest thing to an actual face he has, and Rev loves it with his whole hard drive. 

Rev’s close to cumming again, for the third time that night. And while he doesn’t even say it, Path knows. He knows those moans, those movements, and those gasps. How a robot even gasps, he doesn’t know, but all that matters right now is them, together. 

“Close again, Revy?” Path coos.

Rev’s hands grasp at the sheets, “Shut it, and just keep fucking me.”

“Alrighty, partner.” 

Path picks up his pace, now going at impossible speeds. Path laughs at the sight of his lover, all messy and broken. And to think, they haven’t even gotten to the main course. 

Path is relentless with his movements. He makes sure that every single one makes Rev tremble under him. Path knows every one of his buttons, and boy, does he like to push buttons. 

Right as Revenant is about to cum again, Path stops, completely halting all his movements. A little emoticon can be seen on his screen. 

“What the fuck!” Rev growls, “Why did you stop. I was close dammit!” 

Path chuckles, “I just wanted to tease you. That’s all.” 

Damn, he loved it when Path was this malicious. That’s how he knew they were made for each other. They both had a little evil in them.

Rev grunts, “Keep fucking me, or else I’ll have to pin you down and fuck you myself.” 

Path chuckles again, slowly running his hands down his partner’s chest, “Is that a threat,” he quickly pushes himself down onto Rev’s cock again, “or a promise.”

Rev groans, and with Path resuming his fast pace, he knows it’s not long until he cums again. Path suddenly picks up the punishing pace, making Rev scream, cumming deep inside of his partner in an instant.

Rev expects Path to stop or at least slow down, but he does neither of those things. Instead, he keeps up the punishing pace.

Rev melts into Path’s touch, “Ah, what are- hnnnng! Ah, please stop!”

Path looks at Rev, “You know the safe word. If you really want to stop, just tell me.”

Rev grunts, “P-Please, I can't take more! Oh my god!” 

Rev thrashes his body about the bed. Ah, now he sees. Path wanted to try overstimulation today. Such a kinky bastard.

Rev clasps at the sheets, almost tearing them apart, “Ah, please, please, please! It’s too sensitive. Please, Path. Oh my god!” 

Path displays a worried emoticon, “Just say the safe word, and I’ll stop.”

Rev looks into his eyes, still heavily panting. Suddenly, a particular, rough thrust leaves Rev shaking. He moans Path’s name, almost as if it were some sacred mantra. 

Rev cums again, spilling his lubricant all over Path’s insides. Rev feels how full of his cum he is. His insides are practically coated in it. Fuck, this is going to take a while to clean up.

But right now, the only thing on their mind is the sheer amount of pleasure they are experiencing. Path feels so full, so full of his partners cum. And Rev, Rev can barely handle the stimulation. His voice box keeps on glitching out, staticing once every few seconds.

Rev can feel himself throbbing inside his lover. It hurts, but it hurts so good.

He moans, “Ah, please Path! Can’t take much more! Please, just cum already!”

Path grunts, “I’m close. Oh god, Revy! I’m close!” 

Rev pants, “Please! Have mercy! Just cum already, please!”

Path picks up the pace, “Oh golly! Rev! I’m going to cum!”

“Please! Oh god, yes!”

And with one final thrust down onto Rev’s cock, the both cum. Rev spills his lubricant inside of path once again, and Path squirts his liquids all over Rev’s cock. 

They both sit here for a moment. Both left panting and whining. Path slowly lifts himself off Rev’s cock, spilling their liquids everywhere. 

Path lays next to Rev, pulling him into a deep embrace. 

Before Path can say “I love you,” Rev interrupts him. 

“I love you. So, so much.”

Path’s “face” lights up. This is the first time Rev has ever even muttered those words. 

Path pulls him in closer, “I love you, too.”


End file.
